The invention relates to an image layout generating apparatus for generating an image layout in which a plurality of images have been arranged to create an image product, an image product creation system using the image layout generating apparatus, an image layout generating method, and a recording medium in which is stored an image layout generating program for causing a computer to execute each step of the image layout generating method.
Image products, such as photo books (photo albums) that make use of a plurality of image data, have been generated automatically for some time, and automatic image data layout has been performed upon automatically generating photo books or the like (JP 2005-110280 A and JP 2010-262678 A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Documents 1 and 2)).
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a method for arranging a set of objects (images) inside a predetermined area (layout area) using a binary tree, and disclose, in effect, that an image layout score is calculated, and an image layout is generated on the basis of the score.